Some social networks provide job postings to their members. The member may perform a job search by entering a job search query, or the social network may suggest jobs that may be of interest to the member. However, current job search methods may miss valuable opportunities for a member because the job search engine limits the search to specific parameters. For example, the job search engine may look for matches of a job title to the member's job title, but there may be quality jobs that are associated with a different title that would be of interest to the member.
Further, existing job search methods may focus only on the job description or the member's profile, without considering the member's preferences for job searches that go beyond the job description or other information that may help find the best job postings for the member.